bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Heath and Rhian
Luke Sawyer was a happily married man. He married his high school sweetheart as soon as they graduated college, and had a successful career as a criminal defence attorney. Things seemed great, he was incredible at what he did, and could always either get his clients off, or at the very least get them off with the least detrimental sentence. One day, unbeknownst to him, he ended up with a child of Apate as a client, he got the child off criminal murder charges with ease, and this drew Apate's attention. She began to covet Luke, but he was happily married, so she made a plan to disguise herself as his wife, and start sleeping with him whenever she could manage it. After a few weeks she grew bored, but it ended in her becoming pregnant with a child. Not sure what she should do with the child, she revealed herself to Luke, and came clean about sleeping with him disguised as his wife, he was quite shocked, and at first refused to take the child, but she threatened the life of his wife if he refused. He was a huge Sherlock Holmes fan so he named the child Watson, but Laura insisted on a normal middle name, convinced that he would be teased for having Watson as a name. The fact that he had a child with another woman while married to Laura, his wife, made for a rocky marriage, but as he was quite well off financially, and he had a pretty sweet pre-nup so she couldn't get much of anything if she divorced him, they remained married. At first things seemed ok, but after moving next door to Rhian's family when Watson was 3, things got much worse. Luke became angry and bitter, and started taking it out on Watson. As Watson grew, his parents were always fighting, and if his father wasn't yelling at Laura, than he was hitting or yelling at Watson. Watson spent a lot of time outdoors, and met his neighbour Rhian, who was a year younger, in the process. As they started attending the same school together, they became fast friends. Rhian never teased him for his name like the other kids did, and after awhile, he started going by the name Heath, his middle name, to try and avoid the teasing. Rhian was the best thing in his life growing up, his only happiness was when he was with her. One day, when she was 11 and he was 12, on the way home from school, they were suddenly confronted by a large massive mean looking dog. It started chasing them, they had no idea what to do, until one of their classmates suddenly came out from an alley and started playing some pipes, than passed Heath a sword and told him to stab the dog. It was all a lot to take in. The classmate explained he was a satyr, and that they were both demigods, though he wasn't sure who the god parents were. As Rhian and Heath made their way back home, Heath had no idea how he was going to tell his dad what happened. He still had a fresh bruise from the last row they had. Rhian offered to talk to her mum first as they got on so well. Her mother didn’t seem overly surprised at first, apparently Hermes had given her a note to give to her daughter when she was older, but her mum being curious as to what it said, had opened it early. The events with the hellhound only confirmed what the note had said. However, she had no idea that they were living next door to another demigod. Rhian’s mum volunteered to speak with Heath’s dad and convince him to let the kids start attending holidays in America at the camp set up for demigods. For the first year things went really well, Rhian and Heath were closer than ever and even started dating, but the more time Heath spent at camp, the less he wanted to go back home to his abusive parents. He ended up getting involved with a bunch from Kronos’s army, and was even convinced to join. Rhian wasn’t happy when she found out, but she loved Heath and was convinced she could get him to see reason. This went on for a couple of years, them seeing each other in secret, until finally in 1996 nearing the battle of Manhattan, Rhian managed to finally convince Heath to turn sides, word got back to Kronos that Heath intended to betray them at a crucial moment. When Kronos found it was over the love for a girl, he was enraged, and in retaliation took Rhian and put her back in time 15 years. Kronos threatened that if Heath didn’t do what he wanted, he’d leave Rhian there. As the battle began, Heath ended up saving the life of a child of Mnemosyne, a camper, and believing that Rhian would forgive him one day, he turned sides and fought for camp. After the battle, with Kronos gone, Mnemosyne tried to reverse what he had done, to repay Heath for saving her son, but couldn’t not. Three years passed, Heath tried to move on, but overcome with depression he decided he was going to end his life. Choosing to jump off a cliff, Mnemsoyne chose to intervene, feeling that she owed Heath for saving her son’s life, she stopped him from killing himself, and knowing he couldn’t go on without Rhian. She took him into a cave and put his body in stasis, so that he’d live on but not age and sleep until she could figure out how to get him and Rhian back in the same time. Meanwhile, Rhian suddenly had found herself back in 1981, only in America. For a few years, she managed to get by, becoming a year round camper, but she missed her mum and Heath terribly. Finally after 3 years, she couldn’t take it any longer, and wasn’t sure what to do, until she received a dream from Mnemosyne, instructing her to go to room 568 at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Having run out of options, she followed Mnemosyne’s instructions. Mnemosyne managed to mess with the spell over that room, ensuring that time would not only go by fast, but that she would catch up back to the proper time line in 12 years. A few days ago, Mnemosyne sent Rhian a dream, telling her it was time to leave the casino, she sent one of her nymph servants to get Rhian, and also instructed her where Heath was located. The nymph brought Rhian to Heath, and because Mnemosyne is so fond of stories, decided that in order to bring Heath out of stasis, Rhian would need to give him true love’s kiss. Upon waking, Heath was over joyed to see Rhian, and after resting up a bit, they are now back at camp.